Beloved School Years in Midgar
by elle XVI
Summary: Highschool years are the best years and Cloud's company is about to experience a very interesting year at the Shinra Academy with their teachers.To find out what I am talking about read the first chapter.Be aware that it might contain lemons!
1. Chapter 1

Hello I am elle XVI and I congratulate every one of you that decided to start reading this .You , dear reader can refer to me as Helen or Elle the choice is yours!!! Now you might as well start reading the information on this story.

**This story you are about to read includes several pairings like:** Sephiroth x Cloud

Zack x Angeal

Rosso x Genesis

Tifa x Kadaj

Weiss x Nero

Reno x Elena

Vincent x Cid

Those pairings are too many to fit in one story so this story will be divided into 7 short stories. Each story is connected to the rest of them. You will be able to understand this by some key-phrases in the text.

**SUMMARY TIME !!!**

This story is mainly about Shinra Academy which is located in Midgar. This is going to be a very interesting school year for Zack, Vincent , Reno, Rosso, Nero, Cloud, Kadaj and the new student Elena . However their teachers have different plans for each one of them !

While you are reading this story many questions will torture you such as:

1)What is Sephiroth doing in the middle of the night in Cloud's room?

2)Why is the gang leader Kadaj so interested in Tifa the most tough cheerleader ?

3)Why on earth is Genesis staring at a naked Rosso in the middle of the night?

4)Why is Reno trying to seduce Elena a serious and hard-working student?

And much more questions will be torturing you, the readers of my first story on this site !!!

Now I just hope that you read every chapter with interest and review so that I know it is appreciated by all the readers on this site .Please remember that a nice review is always appreciated and I will be glad to read every single one of them .

**P.S. Review this chapter and tell me which of the stories you would like me to start writing first . Majority wins.**

Also by the end of each story there will be secret material such us secret conversations between characters and past events that occurred between them (lemons e.t.c.)


	2. Classroom nightmare

First day nightmare………

Cloud was sitting with Vincent when Sephiroth decided to enter the classroom making all the students look at him . All the rumors about him having cut a student's head with a long katana were fake of course but the way he was looking straight into the eyes of the students was very intimidating . Cloud just tried to ignore all those stupid rumors and focus on his first lesson of the school year.

" I assume that you don't know me except for those who didn't pass last year. However I'm giving you the chance to pass the final exams but that depends on how much you try . History is such an interesting subject , is it not? "

Sephiroth looked like a normal person except for the fact that his hair was very long and he wore those black leather boots that looked quite odd considering he was a teacher . He sounded like a normal person teacher too. What could go wrong? Well that was for Cloud to find out .

" I am professor Sephiroth , before we continue I would like to say that you will refer to me as professor Sephiroth , Mr. Sephiroth or sir Sephiroth . I want to make this clear : the only relationship between you and I is the relationship between students and teacher , we are not friends and we are not colleagues , so I demand that you address me using one of the titles mentioned before. Does any one of you have a question to ask before we start ?"

All the students were silent . And that is when Cloud strife lifted his hand slowly praying that Sephiroth would at least try to be more gentle.

"Yes ? What is your name ?" Sephiroth asked looking at a paper which had the students' names written on it with alphabetical order.

"I am Cloud Strife sir ."

"Yes, I see ." Sephiroth said while he made eye contact with Cloud. His eyes were alluring but there was something peculiar in them . Something intriguing and beautiful at the same time .

"I just wanted you to confirm something concerning the academy's curriculum."

Sephiroth remained silent . Nothing was moving in the classroom it was like time had stopped. Cloud really wanted to slap himself.

"I am afraid that you will have to ask the headmaster. However if that is the only question you have I suggest that you try to focus . History is important."

Sephiroth's words were terrifying Cloud . He was focused he just wanted to ask a question that was not based on that particular subject . His response was like poison for Cloud but that didn't stop Sephiroth from continuing. " When the lesson is over I want you to come to my office . Be on time ." With that they broke eye contact and Cloud's nightmare ended.

The blond would normally say that coming to one's office would not be that serious of a problem but now it was like death penalty for him . He tried to face Reno that was sitting behind him but he saw the troubled expression on Reno's face which was saying " You are officially in a lot of trouble, yo!"

And that was only the beginning of Cloud's troubles during the new school year.


	3. Get to know them !

** Get to know them !!!!**

During recess Cloud decided to meet Zack and Tifa in the school yard , after regaining his lost composure .

"Hey guys …"

"Hi Cloud !" Tifa said smiling at the blond boy that approached .

"So Cloud , how was your first day so far ?" Zack asked him while standing up.

"Well I wouldn't say it was bad but it wasn't good either ." Cloud said not really caring about this stupid incident.

"As I was saying Sephiroth has never reacted like this before ."

"Who cares about him now ! So Cloud do you want to join the football team ?" Zack was also the captain of the football team and Tifa was the most famous cheerleader .

"I … will think about it."

"Hey we will make a great team if you join ." Zack said and smiled warmly at his hesitant friend .

"Guys you must relax this history guy is only here to teach us ." Yuffie who was previously searching for Vincent took part in the conversation.

"She is right, stop worrying about being his favorite student , yo." Reno said looking away from the bunch .

"It's not about being his favorite or not , honestly I couldn't care less you know ."

"Okay yo no need to get mad at me !"Reno protested.

"So Reno how is school this year for you ?"Tifa tried to change the subject .

"Damn this year I'll pass for sure ."

"And how are you going to do that blockhead ?"Yuffie asked him smirking.

"Well there is this cute blond girl Elena Gallant or something and she is pretty smart ."

"I know what you have in mind Reno and it is really very ….." Tifa stopped right in the middle of her speech unable to find a word which would characterize Reno's plan .

"Hey it's not like she won't like having the academy's sexy beast copying from her ."

"Where is this particular sexy beast because I don't see it !" Zack said looking around mockingly while Yuffie and Tifa giggled .

"That was very cruel Reno ." Yuffie said .

"Don't worry if she is really that clever then she won't buy his lies ." Cloud said chuckling .

"What did the chocobo say ?" Reno said slightly irritated from the teasing .

Suddenly a red - haired girl passed in front of them while talking to a raven haired male .

"Guys who is that chick ?"Reno asked staring at the female who had just passed.

"She is Rosso Vermilion she just came here." Tifa said tilting her head to the side .

"Nice hips , yo!" Reno was the type of guy who liked girls having nice shaped hips and she was the most appropriate example of this category.

"Well nice hips is an expert at martial arts and she also has a love affair with professor Weiss." Zack informed his friend that was currently gaping at the woman .

Rosso turned towards them and glared at Reno who was instantly brought back to reality .

"Man if looks could kill …" That was Zack that was equally shocked by her reaction.

"And that boy ?" Cloud asked when she turned away from them, pointing at the male beside her.

"That is Nero Darkwing , he is in my class but he is so quiet that almost no one notices his presence . Nonetheless he is said to be very gentle and intelligent ." Tifa said with a kind smile on her lips .

"Really ?" Yuffie asked surprised .

"Yeah, he is very polite and calm but he seems to have something against Weiss ." Zack added.

"Guys look at that !" Yuffie pointed at a gang that was currently approaching them .

They were all boys dressed in black leather and their leader seemed to be a young man with short silver hair and a souba attached to his belt . That couldn't be good …….

"Kadaj's gang ." Reno said feeling strange .

"Who's gang ?" Cloud asked unaware of the gang's existence.

"Kadaj's gang is the academy's thorny issue ."

"Are they from school ?"

"Yes , they are and they recently started bullying Tifa ." Zack said walking in front of the raven haired girl in order to defend her .

"Hey Lockheart why don't you come here and give me a hug or are you afraid to do so ?" Kadaj asked smirking maliciously while all the members of his gang surrounded them making it impossible to escape .

"Tifa stay there !!" Cloud ordered and stepped forward .

"Cloud no, you don't know them !" Tifa shouted warningly .

"So you have a new friend Lockheart ? In that case I am Kadaj …" The silver haired-male extended his arm to cloud.

"I am Cloud and I don't care who you are ."

That apparently pissed Kadaj off and it was quite obvious as he gestured for his men to come closer and that fake smile disappeared from his face …..

"That was just plain rude …. I only wanted to be your friend ….but" Zack immediately show Kadaj's finger's moving and tried to defend them …..

"Look there is no need to-"

"CLOUUUUUUUUUUD!" Tifa particularly screamed when Kadaj's men begun punching , kicking and swearing at him whereas two of them had caught Zack's arms and the rest of the bunch were held down by his followers .

After several minutes the fight was over and they could see Cloud with his nose bleeding , his left cheek bruised and his arm broken . Tifa begun crying to this horrible sight in front of her whereas Reno and Zack lifted Cloud off the ground and tried to lead him to the office …….

**

* * *

Okay it is high time for some notes by the authoress :**

**1) **Reno mentions Elena the new girl in this chapter because that is how they will meet in their story . He will try to seduce her but he will find out that she is a hard nut to crack and she is really different from all the girls he has been dating.

**2)**Rosso and Nero are mentioned here because in Nero's story Rosso is seen making out with Weiss on his desk and Nero intrudes on purpose and catches the eye of this godlike male .After Rosso's break up with Weiss she finds unexpected love in somebody else………

**3)**I really felt like introducing Kadaj in this chapter to throw a hint about his and Tifa's love story that will take place later in these series …. Will the tough and seemingly heartless Kadaj confess his true feelings about the fierce cheerleader Tifa ?

**FIND OUT BY READING MORE AND MAYBE**

**BY THE END OF THE SERIES YOU WILL UNDERSTAND THAT LOVE IS LIKE OXYGEN**

**IT IS VITAL FOR OUR LIVES AND IT EXISTS EVERYWHERE IN THE WORLD ……**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING !!!!**


	4. Get to know their professors !

**Get to know their professors !**

Sephiroth sat quietly on his chair in front of his desk , cup of coffee in hand and some papers in front of him . That Cloud Strife really had excellent grades in his previous school but in order for him to see if the kid was worth it he would have to challenge him . The silver haired man was pondering for a few moments … Yes , that boy was surely intriguing and he just loved that look of surprise and stubbornness on his pretty little face . It really made him want to show him the other side of him … the dark one but he was a teacher and he should respect his students . Still the desire of provoking the young boy was intense .

"Hm as long as you are here I will continue to provide you with a reason , Strife …"

This thought forced a smirk on his face thinking how much he could control students. Sephiroth was by his nature a manipulative and dominant male that liked showing his superiority .

"So I see you really are something Sephiroth …"

"Genesis ….." Sephiroth acknowledged the presence of a young man with auburn short hair that was currently in front of his desk holding a cup of Banora fruit juice.

"Well do I distract you or you want me to keep you company sir ?" With that he smirked leaning closer to the other male .

"No, you can stay but the thing that surprises me is that you are not with Weiss …. What happened ?"

It was true that Genesis liked being around Weiss . H e considered him a very … let's say attracting male but over the last few weeks Genesis saw that the truly intriguing one was the egoistical , manipulative , serious and overall cold Sephiroth .

"You lost interest in him didn't you …"

"What can we do ?! Weiss likes Rosso Vermilion …"

"Is she the girl with mid-length red hair that is… quite developed ?"

"She is but he will lose interest in her in a few weeks …"

"I see …"

"Well, will you come by for dinner tonight ?" Genesis asked while Sephiroth remained silent .

"I would love to but I have some matters to attend to ."

"Sure you do !" Sephiroth stopped writing and looked at Genesis raising an eyebrow .

"What?"

"Why don't you stop being cold and so self centered you are really behaving a little child Sephiroth …"

"You are free to believe whatever you want , then."

"My, my so tense don't bring out all your anger on us professor ?" Genesis said half mockingly .

* * *

Sephiroth never saw Genesis as a friend because he considered him weak and unable to teach however his students were all very pleased with his way of teaching and he was even proclaimed the most caring and ambitious professor by his colleagues . That man was truly charming and that enervated Sephiroth the more he thought about it but what could he say he knew his colleagues very well. He even had a list ! In that particular list he had his colleagues' names and their personality's positive and negative traits . He often found himself eyeing the names and thinking deeply about his own name and the traits he possessed.

( normally I wouldn't put the list but I changed my mind )

**Rufus Shinra :**

Positive traits : self -controlled

Negative traits : manipulative , self - centered , conceited , over confident , cunning , nasty

**Weiss Immaculate :**

Positive traits :patient , social

Negative traits :too social , pedophile , pervert , proud , envious

**Genesis Rapsodos :**

Positive traits : polite

Negative traits : know- it- all , ungrateful , gossip , conceited , envious , hypocrite , too ambitious

**Cid Highwind :**

Positive traits : -

Negative traits : nosy , rude , pervert , sexist , annoying , hyper , noisy , enervating

**Tseng Turk :**

Positive traits : polite , quiet , stays out of my business

Negative traits : know - it- all , bossy , Rufus' pet , unsocial , moody

* * *

However there were also other professors who were only focusing on their business like Weiss who was currently sitting on a big armchair that looked like a throne , in the library near a window . It appeared though that he was not alone in the room . There was a younger female in front of him playing with his white locks between her fingers and caressing his white shirt .

"Damn … Miss Vermilion how many times must I repeat myself such inappropriate activities are not allowed in the academy ." Weiss chuckled while bringing his arm in front of his eyes ….still grinning like a Cheshire cat .

"Cut it out ! You sound just like Tseng now ….."

"Woman you know I don't mind having you touching me like that but you can't expect me to teach after your …..skillful ministrations ."

"Then don't , professor ."

"Can't wait until tonight ,can you ?" He smirked after untying his cravat allowing her to slip both of her hands around his neck .

"I didn't hear you complain …"

Of course how could a sexually aroused male complain . Weiss had to admit that he liked the sight of a woman begging him , touching him inappropriately , waiting impatiently for his touch …. That made him fell quite like an emperor , a nickname most of his lovers called him by . This man was a beast in bed and Rosso was his tigress however little did Weiss know that sooner or later he would desire something new . Not a tiger this time but maybe a shy , quiet kitten .

* * *

Cid Highwind was intrigued by Weiss' little pet but he had other things in his head such as Vincent Valentine . This student was the most annoying creature on earth in his opinion . Not only was he an expert at his lesson but also behaved like a 35-year-old man , in other words he was calm , collected and mature . The thing that pissed Cid though was that Valentine was moody and very serious .

"I'll make ya see what means Cid Highwind, boy." He was determined to torture poor Vincent in order to figure him out . Such an evil thought for such a cunning professor ….

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTICE**

Thank you again for reading this and I would like to receive your reviews dear readers . There has been a delay in posting a few chapters due to my ancient greek exams that were really difficult but I'm glad it is over now …. Continue reading, and a last note : We are still in the Cloud x Sephiroth story .


	5. Healing in private !

**Healing in private!**

Genesis was a man that attracted both males and females . This male was perfect . His pale skin , his thin lips , his blue eyes …. However Sephiroth could care less because he simply found the young male annoying . After all he had focused on that student of his …. Cloud Strife . He was sure that challenging the young boy would be fun . He had to admit he was a bit of a sadist . But at the moment he had other things in mind , such as a blond boy that had some severe injuries and his friends in his office.

"So what you are saying Miss Lockheart is that your friend got involved in a fight while attempting to protect you ?"

"Exactly , Kadaj started it !" Tifa said slightly nervous .

"Nonetheless your friend got involved without really knowing the other boy , correct ?"

"Y-Yes , but he only -"

"That was an impulsive action and according to the rules he should be punished too."

"What bravery is punished now ?!" That was Zack that tried to defend his blond companion .

"Mr. Fair I suggest that you two leave , I want to talk alone with Mr. Strife for a moment ."

Zack nodded along with Tifa before turning around and quietly heading for the door. Cloud felt anxious and a little bit ashamed considering the fact that he wasn't in good terms with Sephiroth . He sat down without saying a word while Sephiroth brought a first aid kit . You can't be serious …..

"I have to admit that you are quite brave indeed for getting involved into such a fight especially when you could have simply avoided it ."

Cloud felt brave for a second before Sephiroth talked again .

"However this just ruined the good impression I already had about you ."

Sephiroth was also great at bringing people down after praising them .

"A good student is not only good at doing his homework but also tends to be quiet and-"

"Could you just listen to me, sir ?" That was something that even the gang leader Kadaj would avoid doing especially when speaking to Sephiroth .

"What did you just say Strife ?" At this point the older man's voice was calm and quiet however it was hiding something . Something Cloud would call a menace also known as 'you will either apologize or you will suffer for the rest of your pathetic life ' .

"I-I said that being a brave and honest man is more important than being a good student."

"Is that so ?" Sephiroth paused for a moment before adding with a slight smirk . "Rhetorical question Strife , don't answer that one ."

Cloud knew that he shouldn't even bother to defend himself now but Sephiroth always managed to make him feel insecure and exposed . And that smirk resembled the smirk of a god that was taking pleasure from seeing the fear and despair in one's eyes . Or it simply resembled a hyena's smirk . Yes, in Cloud's opinion the latter was more accurate . Hm who does he think he is anyway … not a god for sure ….

Sephiroth sighed quietly and rubbed his temple .

"This is the last time I let you get away with it Strife …"

Was that one of God's miracles ?! Cloud felt instant relief . He should go to the church more often .

"Thank you sir, I promise that it won't happen again ." Cloud smiled slightly and Sephiroth seemed quite surprised at his reaction . He had never seen the blond boy smiling and it really made him feel strange . He had to admit that he had a very encouraging and friendly smile . Sephiroth smirked again feeling ready for a little game . That can't be good .

"Where do you think you are going Strife ?" Cloud stopped immediately after hearing his voice .

"O-Out sir …"

"Like that ?"

What exactly did he mean . His clothes were fine as far as he was concerned .Sephiroth sat up from his desk and walked towards Cloud with his hands folded just above his chest .

"First of all your shirt is dirty on the back …." He hadn't notice that . …. "Secondly your injuries need medical treatment …." Okay he had totally forgotten that one too. "… and thirdly your forehead is stained with blood … when did that happen ?"

"I-" What could he possibly say now .

"Come here ." Sephiroth pulled some bandages from the small box and some aspirins .

"Okay first remove your shirt ."

Excuse me ? Cloud thought .

"Are you deaf Strife ?"

"No , I-"

"Just do it ." Cloud unbuttoned the buttons of his shirt noticing that the silver haired male was searching for something in the first aid kit and didn't bother to look at him . However when he found what he wanted he looked at Cloud . The boy had pale skin , his abdomen was thin but muscular at the same time . It appeared that he had difficulty in putting his shirt off due to his broken arm so Sephiroth figured out that he was going to help him put it back on .

Sephiroth took his broken arm and bandaged it carefully with slow and gentle movements . His own hand was warm and soft . His touch was amazing . At that point Cloud felt secure and relaxed from all his previous stress . He quickly pushed that thought away after all he was his professor he should be gentle with his students .

"You nose is fine now strife , is it not ?"

"Y-Yes …"

Sephiroth touched Cloud's bruised cheek examining the mark .

"Well this is just a small bruise it will heal on its own ."

The older male took a wet bandage in order to clean Cloud's forehead from the stains of blood .

"Fortunately Strife you won't need further medical treatment ." Sephiroth could feel the boy's golden locks brush against his own fingers. He had extremely soft hair .

"Stay here , I will bring you a new shirt ."

* * *

Suddenly when Sephiroth went out of the room Cloud felt cold and exposed . He didn't have that feeling when he was in front of Sephiroth though . Strange but true ….

Sephiroth walked down the corridor and entered a spare room with school uniforms and books . He looked around in order to find a shirt for Cloud .

"The boy is amazing , I see ….." That was the one and only Genesis that was now standing near Sephiroth .

"Don't you have a lesson ?" Sephiroth tried to be calm .

"No, I switched hours with Weiss ."

"How convenient …" Sephiroth said while searching for Cloud's number .

"Indeed ."

"You wanted something?" Sephiroth asked not really caring about him .

"This kid is your sin …." Genesis said and left .

"You wish …."

A few minutes later he walked in his office seeing Cloud waiting for him in his office .

"This must be just fine for you Strife ."

"Yes , it is thank you ." Cloud said shyly .

"Let me help you ." Sephiroth buttoned up his shirt feeling the warm skin beneath . He folded up his right sleeve in order to put some more bandages on his arm .

"We are finished and I don't want to hear you got involved in a fight again ."

"Uh the pills ?" Cloud said pointing at the pills on his teacher's desk .

"These , Strife, are for me kids like you cause serious headaches ."

How could he be so blunt about everything ?!

"I think they are called migraines , sir ." Sephiroth tried to hide a visible smirk . The kid was really quick .

How could he be so blunt about everything ?!

Cloud nodded and got out of the room quietly . He was glad that this was over . Talking with Sephiroth was like a game for him . He would really learn to enjoy it in the near future .

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**I am really glad I finished this . It was one of the most difficult chapters because this is when the game between Sephiroth and Cloud begins . Review and continue reading please . As for the Genesis fans don't worry he may appear to be a total jackass in the beginning but when his story takes place I promise that you will see another side of him !!!!!!!**


	6. Feelings like roses

"Man, you are damn lucky ." Reno said grinning at Cloud.

"I guess….."

"Come on, no more whining let's play some football ….."

"Zack , my arm is broken ……."

"So what, football has to do with legs …." Zack smiled at an obviously not amused Cloud .

"Well I feel like I have to rest …"

"Okay ."

"How is Tifa ?" Cloud suddenly asked .

"She is …fine I guess …"

No matter how hard Cloud tried he could not push away a very awkward thought. As much as he didn't want to admit it he had liked Sephiroth's touch . He knew that Sephiroth was one of the most unapproachable professors in the academy but for some reasons he could not ignore how gentle and soft his fingers were . He still felt their movements on his skin . It was a truly arousing feeling . He wondered how Sephiroth felt the moment he was touching him . But what made Cloud more interested in the silver- haired male was his game . Cloud finally understood the purpose of his behavior . He wanted to test the boy's limits , his patience , his endurance , his courage and his impulsiveness . In the blond boy's mind Sephiroth was the great challenger …. Cloud was determined to win the challenge and impress him but that was difficult .

Suddenly upon gazing at the nearest window he caught glimpse of Sephiroth staring at him and quickly averted his gaze . That was an embarrassing moment for Cloud that looked like he had seen a ghost .

"Hey , what's up Cloud ?" Zack asked concerned .

"Yeah, chocobo looks like he saw a ghost ….." Reno chuckled.

"Nothing….I guess I was just spacing out ."

"Don't do that man …. It is really scary ." Reno said .

"Hello …" Vincent approached the boys followed by Yuffie .

"Hey guys …. So how is it going ?"

"Fine ."

"I heard Cloud has a problem with Sephiroth ….." The short girl said.

"No not really but it is a little bit annoying ." Cloud said scratching the back of his head with an awkward smile.

"Hm it is almost the same as mine with that idiot ….." Vincent said quietly .

"You mean Cid ?"

"Yes."

"Come on guys you are kidding ….Cid is the coolest ." Reno said .

"Maybe for you …..but he is just a-"

"We get it Vince …." Yuffie said bored with the conversation .

"So how about we go find Tifa ?" Zack asked smiling at his friends …

"Sounds good!" Yuffie said and followed them .

* * *

Sephiroth was sitting on his desk again pondering on the previous event . Cloud had saw him staring at him . That had totally ruined his reputation . However Sephiroth was not one to admit it . The boy had a strange effect on him …and it was like a flu. Can't get rid of it . It started out like a challenge but he was afraid that it would turn into a battle . He had to admit though that the boy was amusing , even touching him could provoke a rather interesting reaction which Sephiroth was fond of.

"So….." Weiss entered the room suddenly .

"It's you …." Sephiroth said now lacking concentration .

"There are some rumors going around about-"

"Genesis told you …." Sephiroth was not really surprised .

"He did ."

"What about it Weiss ?"

"I just thought that it was interesting …."

"Your case is far more serious …"

"Hm…" Weiss chuckled . "Come on now….it's not like I am forcing her or something . And it is something usual for me ….students fascinate me . Bur it is the first time you develop such…feelings for a student of yours."

"Who said I developed feelings for that kid?"

"The death glare you were giving me a few seconds ago…."

"He is interesting….."

Everyone says the same thing Sephiroth. Weiss headed out of the room leaving Sephiroth alone.

"As for that student of yours….." Sephiroth said instantly making Weiss stop walking .

"She should be more careful ."

Weiss was puzzled for a minute before he realized what he was getting to. There were red marks all over his neck ….

"At least I am sincere ….."

Sephiroth was left alone once more . That boy's company was really something else . He felt warm when he was near him …warm and relaxed . Cloud had that effect on people . He relaxed them and made them feel secure . Sephiroth fell in love with the feeling. He had to feel like this since he graduated . The unique feeling he felt was something that had the power to change the history of the world . It was love but of course Sephiroth knew that love was only another word in the dictionary that was different in many languages . But it meant exactly the same in every one of them .

He found it funny that his thoughts referred to love . But he had to admit that aside form friendly love he had never received the other kind . He couldn't care less about it .

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Sorry this took so long but I hope it was good . The stories of the other pairings are going to be posted in other categories as sequels . So Sephiroth thinks about Cloud and vice versa . What am I going to do with those two and their dangerous relationship ? Continue reading and find out . And even if you do not have an account please review ! I love my readers as much as I love holidays so please review !**


	7. A heart warming scene

This chapter takes place 1 month and a half after the last chapter !

Cloud was walking silently down the street to his home. He was very tired and his head hurt . This was Cloud's daily routine . None of his friends lived close to him so he had to walk alone. Zack and Reno accompanied him occasionally but today Zack had football practice and Reno had to meet Elena . Cloud walked slowly and quietly. The road was narrow at that spot and he could hear cats jumping into trash cans or dogs barking . When he was little he was afraid of that particular street but now he had gotten used to it . Still this was an infamous street because lots of gangs gathered there . Fights took place and Cloud didn't want to get involved so he simply took the other road . Today though he found out that not only there was a gang fight in the street but also one of the two gangs was the one Kadaj was part of . That can't be good….. He tried to get past them but just as he was trying to do so Kadaj saw him .

"Well if it isn't the black sheep?" A smirk appeared instantly on his face . Cloud despised that expression .

"Leave me alone…." Cloud tried to push the other male away but failed .

"Oh really !?" He just had to say that.

"I don't have time to deal with you…."

"Oh don't give me that…..You have plenty of time Strife." Kadaj leaned I closer to Cloud .

"Hm it's not like I would waste my time for someone like you …."Cloud gritted his teeth menacingly .

You still don't know when to quit, do you ? A third voice was heard besides those of the boys that were gathered . The voice was gentle but menacing at the same time . Something about that voice made Cloud fell strangely secure . The voice was demanding and it had a hint of anger in it .

Sephiroth appeared ,with a cool expression on his face . An expression that said : "Back off or die !" . Kadaj immediately released Cloud and backed off . The members of his gang disappeared and soon there were only three males in the ally .

Sephiroth , Cloud and Kadaj …….

Sephiroth paced calmly around both males like an eagle that was circling his prey before attacking . His movements were calm .

"What do you think you are doing ?" He questioned Kadaj .

"Nothing …." Kadaj turned his head away .

"Well Mr. Kadaj if I catch you doing "nothing" again I will resort to severe punishment , am I clear ?" Sephiroth said leaning closer to Kadaj .

"Absolutely clear , sir ….." With that Kadaj left without daring to look back .

Cloud was relieved . How was Sephiroth always there . This was the second time he had helped him out . He was like his guardian . For some reason Cloud felt safe . Wherever he may be Sephiroth will be there to help him . This sounded weird . Cloud had developed what some would call an infatuation towards his professor but he didn't acknowledge that feeling . He was afraid to do so .

"So Strife before you start explaining yourself would you like to have dinner with me?" Sephiroth tried to keep his cold demeanor but the blond was making it very difficult for him .

"Uh….I-"

"You live alone don't you ?"

"Yes , but I-"

"Do whatever you want …." Sephiroth started walking away from the younger boy .

"Wait , sir…." Sephiroth smirked to himself . He liked knowing that he could influence Cloud .

"Move your legs , Strife !" Oh yeah , and he also liked pushing him and making him nervous .

"Yes, sir !" Cloud followed behind Sephiroth like a lost puppy . He hated to admit it though .

They walked together silently . Both were too stubborn to speak . Cloud was a little bit afraid though .

After approximately 15 minutes of walking they reached a beautiful mansion . It had a bid beautiful garden and it seemed very friendly and warm . Cloud couldn't believe that Sephiroth cared enough to plant roses and lilies . It was an amazing sight .

"Is ..is this garden …your creation ?" Cloud asked and Sephiroth smiled bitterly .

"My wife loved flowers …." What he had a wife ?

"Your wife ?"

"She is dead ." She was killed in an accident inside a mako reactor ……

"I am sorry …." Cloud said quietly mentally slapping himself.

"No need to feel sorry , Strife . It is not your fault ….."

Cloud felt sympathy for Sephiroth . He was not aware of this situation . It sort of felt like the same pain that was caused when his parents died . So could this be the reason why he felt so secure around Sephiroth ? They had something in common . Sephiroth might looked like a cold and arrogant person but Cloud now could see his other form . The form that belonged to an archangel .

"Shall we go in , Cloud ….it looks like it is going to rain ."

"Yes , of course …."

Cloud gazed at the sky ….the black clouds were menacing …It was sure going to rain . But Cloud liked the rain . Sephiroth liked the rain too and Cloud was about to learn that .

Sephiroth prepared their meal which was cheese ravioli with three pepper topping . Sephiroth was alone in this huge house but still he would cook like it was for two . Especially when it came to his special guest that had honored him with his presence . He was such an amazing man . Cloud admired him .

While the older male was preparing the pasta he found himself looking at some photos . There was a woman standing next to him and they both smiled . They were in the garden . This woman was slim and had pale complexion . Her hair was chocolate brown and very long . She had tied it into a ponytail that reached her middle . Her eyes were green and full of all kinds of emotions . They looked really nice together . Cloud couldn't help but smile at this photo .

"My wife and me ….her name was Aerith …." It seemed that Sephiroth that was now serving the hot meal had noticed Cloud looking at his personal objects .

"She is very beautiful…." Cloud said .

"She kept denying that …" Sephiroth said laughing bitterly .

"My mother used to say that too…..she got really nervous when she received compliments ."

"Do you want wine with your meal ? Sangiovese goes well with pasta served like that ."

"No, thank you ." Cloud sat down opposite from Sephiroth .

"You are the second to try my food , be gentle …"

Cloud couldn't believe that . Suddenly Sephiroth was too friendly . And dear Lord his food was amazing . He was very skilled at cooking .

"My wife didn't know how to cook and she often felt bad because I was the one that used to cook for both . She liked joking about it …."

"Your cooking is pretty bad actually …" Cloud said smirking .

"Really ?" Sephiroth asked , smirking too while raising his eyebrows .

"No , I was just kidding ." Cloud smiled , a genuine warm smile that made Sephiroth laugh while brushing his palm down his face .

"You really believed that sir?"

"To be honest I was afraid someone would take advantage of it ."

"Well no need to worry , you are a great cook ."

"You know what French say about the cook ?"

"No , actually I don't ."

"They say that the cook is a liar ."

And yes , Sephiroth was a terrible liar . He wouldn't admit that he liked Cloud . He wouldn't admit that he had gotten over his wife's death due to his encounter with the boy . No , it was a true lie .

By the time they finished Sephiroth washed the dishes and Cloud helped him dry them . It was amazing how well they worked together .

It was very dark outside and both males were sitting on the living room . The couch was pretty comfortable and neither of them wanted to get up . It was Friday night and Cloud would be alone at home like always but now he was with Sephiroth near the large window . His house felt so empty and cold when he was alone . Sephiroth felt exactly the same thing but now that they were together both houses seemed warm full of happiness and very friendly . That is what they were trying to figure out while they stayed silent . They both enjoyed it and neither wanted it to end ….

"We should do this more often, Strife ….."

Cloud faced the silver haired male and smiled .

"Don't expect me to be that soft at school though , I am still your professor and you are still my student …."

"Yes , sir….." Cloud knew that once they went back to school he was going to be cold and unapproachable again but he kept something in mind…..

The cook is a liar…………….

AUTHOR'S NOTE

This takes place 1 and a half month from the last chapter's incident . I just didn't want to go deeper into their routines and the normal things that happen ….So Sephiroth has a wife who is none other than Aerith ! Interesting … How will their relationship change ? Is this the end of Cloud's loneliness? Where did Sephiroth came up with that recipe ? Find out in the next chapter ….Please review !!!!!!!!!!!!!Review because I get the idea that a few people like the story so far ….I accept anonymous reviews too . Special thanks to :

Clockwork Phoenix

Cadillacslim

Sarwaffl

Tobi-Uchiha

12Ang122

These people really know how to encourage me by reviewing the story !


	8. Private lessons and a Sakura tree

The weekend had passed very quickly and Cloud wondered if he would ever see his teacher like that again. Sephiroth was always a calm , collected and serious man that had prestige in the academy. His knowledge over world history was admirable but his ability to make students interested in the subject was even more outstanding. He had received several awards over the years but the thing that intrigued Cloud so much was his challenging self. Sephiroth wanted to be on top and Cloud came to realize that when he first stepped in the classroom. This day seemed so distant yet the feeling was the same every time he stepped into the class and faced his professor.

Cloud stopped pondering on this as he saw Zack approach.

"Hi Cloud!" Zack said with a big smile on his face.

"Zack!" Cloud said.

"So how did you spend the weekend?" Zack asked walking beside Cloud as they both entered the academy's gates.

"Nothing special…" Cloud lied knowing that the weekend had been a very interesting one.

"Well same here…football practice became quite a bother though and man…Angeal wants these papers on his desk by tomorrow…" Zack whined scratching the back of his head.

"If you work hard tonight you might be able to make it!" Tifa said from behind as she ran toward them smiling.

"S-So…Is Kadaj still bothering you Tifa?" Cloud asked unsure of what to say. He hated Kadaj's guts even more now that he started bothering him.

"Uh…No, everything is fine, Cloud…No need to worry about it!" Tifa said waving her hands.

"If something happens let us know." Zack said seriously.

"No guys I said it was alright!" Tifa said looking at both of them worriedly.

"If you say so…" Cloud said and then the bell rang as the students gathered in the academy's hall.

"Yo, Cloud!" It was Reno standing near to a small blond woman that Cloud guessed was Elena.

"Hey Reno." Cloud said as he approached them.

"Did you hear about the lecture?" Reno asked.

"No…is there going to be a lecture today?" Cloud asked not really in the mood for one. He remembered them being boring and hypnotizing.

"Damn right that is why all these students gathered here, man." Reno said looking around.

"It is a very important lecture focused on quantum physics and more importantly on an experiment known as "Schrödinger's cat" ." Elena said seriously looking at both of them. Reno smirked putting an arm around Elena's shoulders making the small girl blush.

"You guys seem like you will enjoy the lecture…." Cloud said.

"Nuh, it is boring…" Reno said earning a light punch on the shoulder, from Elena.

"You should listen carefully it is a very intriguing theory, Cloud." Elena said with a small smile.

After a few moments all the students sat on their sheets waiting for the lecture to start. Whispers were heard whereas many students were listening to music and others just looked around. Same as always…

Meanwhile in the professors' office there were only three individuals . One of them was Sephiroth that couldn't care less about that idiotic cat, the other was Weiss that was playing darts and the last one was Nero that stood in front of Weiss patiently.

"So Darkwing…." Weiss said with a smirk as he continued throwing darts.

"Yes, professor." Nero replied looking at the silver-haired male that interrogated him.

"What did you want to say?" Weiss asked enjoying the fact that the poor student was frightened.

"I don't think that flirting with your students is right…" Nero said quietly.

"Oh…and who are you to know what is right and what is not." Weiss asked raising an eyebrow.

"I am Nero Darkwing the school's president for 5 years, sir." Nero answered with a light smirk.

"Oh…Then I suppose…" Weiss stood up suddenly taking Nero's chin between his fingers and lifting it up until the boy was staring into his deep blue eyes. "…I'll have to do something about that, ne?" Weiss asked able to feel the younger boy's breath on his face. What a sweet breath that was…

"Weiss." Sephiroth said looking up from the papers he was previously reading. Weiss let the boy escape.

"Che…What now?" Weiss asked displeased with the interruption.

"Stop harassing students…." Sephiroth said sipping his coffee quietly.

"Look who's talking!" Weiss said pacing around the office while Sephiroth just stared at him.

"I peg your pardon?" Sephiroth asked.

"Jesus, I've seen the looks you are sending that student…Genesis has a hard time accepting it too." Weiss said grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"None of your business…" Sephiroth said.

"And how was than any of _your_ business Sephiroth?" Weiss asked glaring at the other male.

"Nero is a top student and his work is admirable so I would appreciate it if you left him alone." Sephiroth said.

"Amazing isn't he?" Weiss asked quietly.

"What was that?" The other man asked.

"Nothing you jerk…" Weiss responded picking up the fallen darts.

After three hours the lecture was over and the students exited the room. Some of them were yawning and others just talked. Cloud sat under a sakura tree opening his notebook to look at the notes he took during the lecture. He went over them again and if something was missing he would ask somebody to let him borrow their notebook. It should be a crime to have homework during those days that the small spring-rains approached… The sky would be painted withal kinds of colors and the atmosphere would be warm and cold at the same time. Cloud loved the rain…and spring was his favorite season, even the academy looked like a palace during spring.

Suddenly he heard footsteps and turned toward the source of the sound. He was surprised to see none other than the tall silver-haired professor that approached him slowly from behind the tree leaning on it's trunk and looking down at Cloud that looked up with a smile. That was the person Cloud wanted to see after that lecture. Silently Sephiroth sat beside Cloud and quiet frankly they both felt like they were the only ones in the whole building.

"Professor Sephiroth?" Cloud asked quietly eyeing the male that had just closed his eyes tilting his head back.

"Yes, Strife?" Sephiroth asked.

"H-How…was your day?" Cloud managed to speak feeling uncomfortable.

"Monotone…" Sephiroth replied honestly.

"I just can't help but think that spring days can never be boring or…tiring." Cloud said.

"How come?" Sephiroth asked.

"Well spring is my favorite season…do I need a reason?" Cloud asked laughing.

"No…not really Strife but I would appreciate it if you just…" At that Cloud approached Sephiroth more leaning onto his professor's shoulder.

"What?" Cloud asked lifting up his face so that their faces were inches apart.

"Focus on your exams…" Sephiroth said but sounded more soft than he had originally intended to.

"I will but I need help and none of my friends has time…" Cloud said and the cheerful expression vanished as he turned away from the professor.

"Then I will help you, Strife." Sephiroth said seriously.

"Really, sir?" Cloud asked trying to hide his excitement.

"Yes, but you will study so hard that you will melt on our books ..got that?" Sephiroth asked with a smirk that Cloud couldn't see.

"It will be like a private lesson?" Cloud asked blushing a bit.

"Yes and keep your mouth shut about it."

"You don't have to." Cloud said feeling like he was being a burden.

"Don't worry you will repay me somehow…" Sephiroth said not sure about the last part.

Cloud stayed silent for a moment before looking into Sephiroth's mesmerizing eyes. How come he felt that spring and Sephiroth were exactly the same thing? He felt free all of a sudden and without knowing it of course his professor felt the same way too. Something strange was formed between them when they met and now it was more obvious as time went by. Maybe it was high time Sephiroth's life changed and Cloud would be the one to do it.

However as far as changes were concerned Sephiroth was worse than a stubborn mule.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I know you guys want to cut me into small pieces and throw them to the ocean right now but please don't do it. I just stopped working on Final Fantasy for a while and now I started again so enjoy, leave a comment and I will try to update as soon as possible! Find out about the private lessons in the next chapter!


End file.
